Tha Zone
by Lidia Aka
Summary: Los chicos crecen, estudian duro, buscan trabajo, son honrados y responsables... pero un cumpleaños debe celebrarse. Disclaimer, los personajes y el contexto pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"Verano./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Época mística donde las personas abandonaban su forma monótona de ver la vida y la pasaban a un descarrilado tren de sucesos que en un futuro querrían olvidar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tiempo en el que los estudiantes de ultimo grado convierten sus ganas de vivir a nervios inexpresables sobre lo que les depara el destino./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mes en el que uno puede hacer lo que quiera y solo sr enterarían unas pocas personas y tal vez tus padres. Época en la que cualquiera puede comenzar de cero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Incluso él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Kurokochi~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se encontraba en su casa, tranquilamente leyendo en su sala de estar. Casi recien cumplidos los 20 años, aún era un chico callado y estoico, su falta de presencia había perdido fuerza desde que ganaron la Winter cup hace ya tantos años y medio atrás. Su amor por el básquet seguía intacto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La puerta recibía señores golpes acompañados por una voz un tanto molesta si entra en la personalidad niño malcriado. Suspiró y le puso el separador a su libro, se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Un alegre rubio lo esperaba en el umbral, le sonrió con todos los dientes e ingresó a la casa sin que nadie lo invitara, como siempre. El rubio comenzó a hablar sin antes haberlo saludado, por lo que el más bajo solo lo siguió al interior de la casa y luego se dirigió a la cocina, a servirle una taza de té./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Kise, no te entiendo nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Un año atrás había decidido quitarle los honorarios a sus compañeros, puesto que ahora todos solo se enfocaban en hacer algo con sus vidas y comenzaron sus distintas carreras. Kuroko había comenzado a estudiar para maestro de Kínder y el chico rubio frente a él, estaba realizando sus prácticas y estudios para llegar a ser un piloto en el futuro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El rubio hizo un puchero, pero se recompuso rápidamente, tomó la taza que le ofrecía su amigo y volvió a comenzar desde el principio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Éste jueves es el cumpleaños de Midorimachi y queremos celebrarlo.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Él quiere celebrarlo o tú y solo tú estás planeándole algo - le interrumpió, sabiendo lo que el rubio podía hacer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sabes que si yo no hago nada, ninguno de ustedes celebraría su cumpleaños como se debe - se excusó - además, todos han estado muy estresados últimamente así que no estaría mal una pequeña fiesta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kuroko suspiró./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Estamos estresados porque nosotros tenemos una carrera que no es práctica - al ver la incertidumbre del rubio, explicó - tu estudias para aviador.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Piloto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo que sea, puedes ver videos y esas cosas para copiar los métodos y aprenderte los comandos, pero los demás tenemos que aprender historia, metodologías, formulas, maneras de tratar.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Vale, vale, ya capté - puso las manos frente a él, en señal de rendición - pero el viernes vamos a salir a algún lado, todos juntos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pregunta a los demás - se giró hacia la sala para volver a su libro, pero el rubio lo siguió dando pequeños saltos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Aominechi y Momochi ya dijeron que si van, solo sería cuestión de los otros./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿No deberías preocuparte más por la presencia de Midorima que de la de los demás?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No te preocupes por eso, decidí lo de la fiesta ayer en la noche, y hoy en la mañana Oha-asa dijo que los cáncer no deben aceptar nada de los géminis hoy así que esperare a mañana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Viste Oha-asa hoy?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mi manager es amigo del de ella, así que tengo lo que va a decir antes de que lo diga y aunque no lo quiera - se encogió de hombros./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kuroko suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón, tomando de nuevo su libro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Solo avísame la hora y el lugar, iré./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kise sonrió y comenzó a pegar de saltos, al final se dejó caer en uno de los sofás./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Y qué has hecho Kurokochi?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suspiró. Al parecer se iba a quedar un rato más./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Estás seguro de esto?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Caminaban a eso de las siete de la tarde por el centro de la ciudad, las farolas comenzaban a iluminarse y el sol se escondía tras los altos edificios./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No mucho, pero se lo prometí a Kise./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Y dijo que yo podía venir? - le preguntó, ansioso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kuroko lo miró como diciendo "¿En serio preguntas?" y le tomó la mano. Kagami le sonrió y le devolvió el apretón./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Miraron hacia donde se supone se reunirían con los demás y vieron varias y coloridas cabezas que jugaban entre ellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Llegaron a donde estaban sus amigos y vieron cómo Kise y Aomine bombardeaban al peliverde con preguntas, mientras que éste se ponía más y más rojo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ah, ¡Tetsu-kun! - Momoi se colgó de su cuello, ganándose una discreta mirada de molestia del alto pelirrojo - hace mucho que no te veía Tetsu~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Desde el miércoles, Satsuki - Aomine se les acercó, asintió en señal de saludo a Taiga y le palmeó el hombro a Kuroko - así que vinieron juntos, ¿eh?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tetsuya, que bueno que viniste - el pelirrojo heterocromático le sonrió de lado - Taiga, es un placer verte a ti también./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kagami se estremeció bajo la mirada del más bajo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Yo le conté a Murochin de la fiesta de Midochin -se quejó el más alto de todos, haciendo un puchero con una paleta en la boca - pero Kisechin me dijo que no podía traerlo porque era fiesta solo de milagros, ¿por qué Kurochin sí pudo traer a Kagami?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Porque Kise no dijo nada - Kuroko afianzó más la mano de su pareja y se acercó al cumpleañero - Hola, perdona y feliz cumpleaños./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Extendió una pequeña caja forrada de verde hacia el festejado, quien la tomó y la colocó en una bolsa junto a los demás obsequios./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Gracias, Kuroko. Ya que somos todos, Kise, ¿qué planeas?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El rubio se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre sus tobillos y al final les dirigió una brillante sonrisa a todos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Ya verán!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tienes que estar bromeando - murmuró Midorima ante la puerta del lugar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Frente al grupo de milagros se alzaba un club nocturno. Estaba completamente pintado de negro, las luces de neón resplandecían con colores rojos, azules y amarillos: "La Zona"; la fila era larga y tumultuosa. El gorila de guardia los miraba a través de sus lentes oscuros y más de uno desvió la mirada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Vamos, vamos, este es un muy buen lugar para celebrar la mayoría de edad del tirador estrella - dijo Kise, empujándolo delante de sí mismo hacia la puerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Kise-kun - llamó inconscientemente Kuroko - no creo que sea prudente, la mitad de aquí aún son menores de edad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kise se detuvo y los miró a todos, después sonrió y siguió su camino./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No creo que pase nada, Kurokochi, todo va a estar bien./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Llegaron al acordonado que impedía la entrada y Kise habló rápidamente con el guardia, quien asintió y quitó al restricción, uno por uno, los milagros fueron entrando, el peliverde por delante, al entrar detrás de Taiga, Kuroko siguió caminando, cuando una mano lo jaló por detrás de su chaqueta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tú no puedes entrar - gruñó el gorila - menores de edad no pueden entrar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se quedó varios segundos anonadado hasta que escuchó las risas de sus acompañantes y unos pocos de los que estaban formados./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Disculpe, pero él es uno de los pocos... él es mayor de edad - le dijo Aomine al hombretón, que todavía no soltaba a la sombra./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Necesito su identificación - dijo, poniéndolo en el suelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kagami aún se encontraba aguantándose la risa ya dentro del club. De mala gana, el chico sombra sacó su billetera y le entregó su credencial de la universidad al hombre de negro, éste solo la miró y se la devolvió, murmurando de las caras inocentes de los jóvenes de ahora./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cuando Kuroko hubo ingresado al lugar, le dirigió una mirada de odio total a su pareja y buscó con la mirada a sus otros compañeros./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El lugar estaba atestado de gente. La barra, que se extendía de lado a lado de la pared más larga, estaba repleta de cuerpos sentados en los bancos bebiendo las diferentes bebidas que ofrecían ahí, en las mesas y lugares disponibles para sentarse se encontraban grupos pequeños de jóvenes disfrutando del ambiente; sobre un pequeño pedestal, se encontraban dos torres de bocinas con una cámara de DJ en el medio, el chico ahí parado bailaba al ritmo de la música, al igual que la masa de cuerpos que se encontraban en la pista de baile./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Es un buen ambiente, ¿no crees? - escuchó cerca de su oído, Kagami se había inclinado sobre él y trataba de abrazarlo por la cintura, Kuroko se giró de golpe y le encestó un golpe al costado, que dobló a la mitad al antiguo jugador estrella./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Por reírte - le dijo, neutral./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Vamos, Tetsu, no seas tan cruel con el hombre, fue gracioso que eres de los pocos mayores de edad y no te dejaran pasar.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aomine recibió el mismo golpe bajo de parte de la sombra./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Aunque ¿sabes qué? Hubiera sido más hilarante que no lo dejaran entrar definitivamente - el pelirrojo se cubrió los costados antes de terminar la oración - Es la primera vez que entras a "La Zona" ¿no?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kuroko se alejó de ellos, dejando a Kagami en el suelo de un golpe en las pantorrillas y a Aomine destornillándose de la risa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Buscó a sus otros amigos y encontró a Kise en la barra, rodeado de chicas, fuera del círculo que formaban alrededor de él, se encontraban los otros miembros./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Kurochin, ¿por qué tardaron tanto? - el peli lila sostenía una lata grande de Coca-Cola cherry./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Momoi y Akashi lo miraron, esperando la respuesta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Taiga y Aomine se pelearon por ver quien entraba primero a La Zona - murmuró con su siempre estoico rostro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Akashi rio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Una bebida?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sí, igual que en ese entonces. Lo mismo que Murasakibara./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa y ordenó lo del peli celeste al barman./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Dónde está Midorima?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-En la cabina del DJ - contestó Momoi, moviéndole a la bebida azul que tenía su vaso - al parecer, Takao trabaja los viernes aquí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todos miraron hacia donde se encontraba el festejado y vieron al moreno mover unas cuantas cosas en la tornamesa antes de bajar de ahí y perderse entre la multitud de cuerpos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No van a volver – soltó el por fin libre rubio, al ver lo que acababa de suceder. Todos asintieron./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No./p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal"strongJuju, el ahora mayor de edad Midorima se fue a hacer cositas (/-\)/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongBueno, explicación rápida./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLa mayoría de edad en Japón para beber, casarse y fumar es a los veinte años, según un residente./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongEl cumple de Midorima es el 07 de Julio... osease mañana... lo subo hoy, como regalo adelantado :3/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLas vacaciones de verano en Japón emiezan el 21 de Julio, por eso nuestros bebés siguen en la escuela./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongDe los ocho que son, cuatro son veinteañeros y cuatro son teens (nineTEEN *hilarante*)/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLos mayores son Kuro, Kise, Mido y Momoi/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLos bebés son Bakagami, Ahomine, Atsushi y Akashi/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLo continuaré (espero), será cortito y tipo "The hangover"/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPD: Copyright de la idea a a href=" u/4040639/Patt-Barton" target="_blank"Patt Barton/a, que me amenazó con hacer el fanfic solo con la idea y los nombres./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongGracias por leer y buenas~/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

-Shin-chan…

Midorima sonrió ante el jadeo de su acompañante.

-Hace años que no me decías así.

-Hace años que no hacías eso…

-"Hacíamos" – le corrigió.

Takao intentó reír, pero un movimiento del peliverde lo hizo jadear.

-Shint… ah…

Se encontraban detrás del club, en un pequeño cuadrado que estaba rodeado por edificios, aún escuchaban el murmullo de la música en el interior, pero en esos momentos le ponían mayor atención a sus respiraciones y al susurro de la red…

Midorima dio un paso hacia atrás y tiró a la canasta que habían instalado entre los dos, Takao siempre tenía un balón en el casillero que le habían asignado en el club. Jugaban un uno a uno a diez canastas.

Takao tomó la pelota y pasó a través de Midorima y por todo el cuadrado, encestando en el lado contrario. Empate de nueve.

-Un solo punto y ganaré – Midorima acomodó sus lentes y botó la pelota.

Takao sonrió y se posicionó de defensa.

-No creas que vas a pasar tan fácil.

-No planeaba pasar.

Tomó impulso y saltó, a punto de soltar del balón.

-¡Eso no! – Takao corrió directamente a él, tomó impulso y Midorima trató de acelerar su tiro sin afectar s precisión. Pero Takao no saltó, en un instante tenía a Kazunari frente a él, rozando sus labios con los propios. Midorima se congeló y dejó caer el balón, momento que el moreno ocupó para tomarlo y correr feliz hacia la canasta contraria, anotando sin problemas.

-Diez a nueve, yo gano.

-¿Sabes que a eso se le llama trampa? – comentó el peliverde, estoico pero con las orejas coloreadas.

-Lo sé, pero nunca dijimos que sería con reglas.

Ambos rieron, la alarma del reloj de Tkao sonó, anunciando las once de la noche.

-Shin… feliz cumpleaños.

Midorima sonrió y jaló a su acompañante, dándole un abrazo.

* * *

Al interior del club, los dos antiguos ases buscaban a sus supuestos acompañantes, al separarse de Kuroko lo habían intentado buscar, pero el maldito chico podía activar sus poderes de fantasma cuando quisiera. Kagami solo había estado siguiendo a Aomine, por lo que cuando se vio rodeado de personas que bailaban, salió de su sopor y jaló al moreno, que estaba alegremente disfrutando con una chica bastante bien dotada.

-Calma, tigre, si quieres bailar con ella no es necesario que recurras a la violencia – rio el moreno, Kagami respondió con un gruñido imperceptible gracias a la música.

-Sabes que no vengo solo, ¿por qué estas bailando? Deberíamos buscar a los demás.

-Si quieres tú ve a buscarlos, se supone que esto es una fiesta, así que haré lo que se me dé la gana - dicho esto se giró de nuevo a la chica y consiguió retomar el bamboleo que tenía antes.

El pelirrojo intentó salir de la multitud, pero se habían integrado tanto a ésta que apenas y podía moverse sin tocar a nadie.

Un par de chicas se le atravesaron en el camino y comenzaron a frotarse contra él, como un tiburón volteado, Kagami entró en un estado catatónico del que no salió hasta sentir que una de las dos se pegaba demasiado a su lugar especial. Tratando de no ser grosero, empujó de a poco a ambas muchachas e intentó seguir su camino. Una lata se interpuso en su labor y cayó, llevándose de lo que mejor pudo agarrarse…

Escuchó protestas y una risa nerviosa, miró su estado y palideció. Se había llevado a una de las chicas en su camino hacia el suelo, ahora, ella estaba colgada de su cuello con la espalda pegada al sucio suelo del lugar. Su alrededor comenzó a llenarse de gritos alentadores que le dieron asco. Comenzaba a tartamudear una disculpa cuando sintió una punzada en su nuca, se estremeció y miró a la multitud que lo rodeaba.

En una esquina, para muchos, oculto, pero para Taiga completamente visible, Tetsuya miraba la escena estoicamente, estaba cruzado de brazos y sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna, e incluso si lo hicieran, él la conocería. Intentó levantarse, pero la chica que tenía de lapa se pegó más contra él y se le lanzó con la boca por delante. Sabía a alcohol y a tabaco, repugnante.

Se soltó lo más rápido que pudo, ya sin gentileza alguna, dejando a la chica sobre el suelo. Corrió codeando gente y se acercó a su sombra, pero en un parpadeo (literalmente) ya no estaba. Lo buscó con la mirada y al no encontrarlo bufó una grosería en inglés, vaya noche.

Estaba mareado.

* * *

Tetsuya se sentó solo en la barra, pidió lo mismo que el sujeto de al lado y lo probó, ácido, pero bueno. ¿Por qué se enojaba? Aquella chica era la que se le había lanzado a Taiga… pero ¿Qué hacía él ahí en primer lugar? Sabía que a Kuroko no le gustaban las multitudes, así que no había razón para que lo buscara en una de ellas… eso si lo estaba buscando, ¿se habría enojado por cómo lo trató al entrar? También que él fue un maldito insensible, sabía que ese tema no se toca.

Tomó un trago largo de la cosa que le sirvieron, ¿de qué sería?...

Divagó sobre lo que posiblemente contenía. Limón, eso era seguro… ¿Sal? Tomó otro trago, Menta… y estaba frío, ya sentía adormecida la lengua y un poco embotada la cabeza.

-Tetsuya

Giró y vio a Akashi acercarse a él… dos Akashi.

-Tetsuya... ¿Estás bien?

¿Estaba bien? ¿Bien de qué? ¡Estaba genial!

Le sonrió con todos los dientes y palmeó el banco a su lado, tomó el vaso que tenía enfrente y lo vació en su garganta, sin poder evitar una ligera mueca al final.

Akashi vio a su compañero y le arrebató el vaso.

-¿Qué estabas tomando? - olió el vaso y lo que supuso no le gustó mucho

Tetsuya se encogió de hombros y movió las piernas, que no le llegaban al piso.

-Señale lo que tenía el tipo de al lado y me lo dieron.

Akashi giró y en efecto vio un vaso similar al de su compañero, solo que medio lleno y abandonado. El barman se acercó a recogerlo y Akashi le tomó de la muñeca, asustándolo.

-¿Qué es esto?

El chico se estremeció bajo la mirada del pelirrojo.

-U-un mojito...

-¿Hecho con vodka?

-¿Qué? No, es ron blanco.

Akashi puso el vaso bajo la nariz del otro.

-¿Esto huele a ron blanco?

El chico olió y palideció.

-Debieron cruzárseme las botellas...

-Por ambisiniestro puedes perder tu trabajo y tal vez ser demandado por intoxicación.

-N-no yo...

-¡Akashichi!

Un cierto rubio se colgó del cuello del heterocromático, quien perdió fuerza en el agarre que tenía con el chico y éste aprovechó para escapar.

-Ryota…

-¿Uh?

El rubio estaba sonrojado a más no poder, claramente igual o más ebrio que Tetsuya, encaró la fría mirada de Seijirou y le sonrió, tambaleándose un poco

-Kise…

Ryota sintió un golpe a su costado y al bajar la mirada vio una cabellera celeste tratando de ponerse correctamente en pie, sosteniéndose del rubio y fallando rotundamente.

-¡Kurokochi!

Trataba de buscar una mejor forma de sostenerlo, pero éste apretó fuertemente su camisa, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro.

-¿Por qué?...

Akashi negó ente el comportamiento de ambos y trató de llevarlos a una de las butacas en la zona de comensales, pero el Peliceleste les impidió el abance

-¿Por qué no pude entrar?...

Ambos milagros se miraron entre ellos, Ryota con duda y Akashi con resignación

-¿Sólo porque no soy un prodigio? ¿Y por qué ese Bakagami si pudo? Yo amo el basket, más que cualquiera de aquí, yo merecía entrar… pero no…

Kise comenzó a sentir humedad en su hombro… ¿estaba llorando? ¡¿Después de tanto tiempo?!... Aunque él también comenzaba a sentir lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y después… tuve que enamorarme de ese mastodonte, ese maldito insensible… hic… ¿Por qué?

-¿Kuroko?

Y el nombrado mastodonte salió de entre la multitud, desarreglado y jadeando. Akashi estaba a punto de explicar la situación cuando el modelo se interpuso entre él y su borracho –y ahora sensible- amigo.

-No te acerques.

Kagami se quedó estático, la dura mirada que recibía era incluso más dura que aquellas que recibió aun estando en la escuela.

-¿Kise? ¿Qué…

-Ah, ¡aquí están todos!

Aomine salió de quien sabe dónde, poniendo un pie delante del otro, pero no a la altura que deberían quedar. En la mano traía una botella de algo que ninguno de los otros había visto.

-Tienen que probar esto, un chico de por allá las trajo de bandolero, tienen no sé cuánto de alcohol pero están muy buenas – achicó los otros tratando de enfocar las caras de los demás, pero solo veía borrones, una mancha rojiza le hizo sonreír – ¿tú si vas a probarla verdad, Taiga?

-Aomine…

-Ya, ya, no te hagas del rogar – se acercó a la mancha con la botella por delante, colisionó con el otro chico y le obligó a beber el contenido… no notó mucha resistencia… y el otro ¿estaba sentado?

-Aomine… - Kagami no debería hablar si estaba tomando… entonces ¿Quién? – ese es Akashi.

Lo último que escuchó el moreno ex jugador de Too es un eructo poco saludable y un dolor en la parte baja de la espalda

* * *

**Bueeno, traigo otro capitulo de esta cosa...**

**poco más de una semana después... pero bueh...**

**Renumerando, tenemos a Tetsu borrachito, también a Kise y a Daiki... próbablemente al capitán.**

**Mido y Takao se fueron a hacer otra cosa aparte de jugar al basket y Atsushi ha de estar por su quinta coca de cereza.**

**Tomatazos y escupitajos son agradablemente recibidos, tengo nueva chamarra lml.**

**Gracias por leer y adiós.**

**-L**


End file.
